


A Very Drarry Christmas

by MrsFantashia



Series: Very Drarry Holidays [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Kink, Heat play, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/MrsFantashia
Summary: Heat play is where a partner uses Heat to burn the other partner to cause pleasure..
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Very Drarry Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556389
Kudos: 16





	A Very Drarry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Heat play is where a partner uses Heat to burn the other partner to cause pleasure..

It smelled of Candy cane's and Smoked Ham as Draco browsed the shops of Hogsmade. He wanted to give Harry the perfect Christmas.

He Knew Harry had been having a hard time enjoying the holidays ever since his friends had turned their backs on him and decided to shut him out for dating him.

Draco wanted very much to cheer him up. To make him smile again. To show Harry that together they would get through this storm.

He sees a store where people were taking their kids that was holiday decorated. 

Curious he wanders over.

In the display window sat a Santa claus in a sleigh.

Ideas began to form in Dracos mind, he walked inside the store.

The shop was much bigger on the inside then it looked outside. There were real reindeer inside, hitched to a sleigh. And a big man sat on a bug red chair pretending to be Santa. While a house elf stood beside him directing the kids to Santa's lap.

In one corner there was beaitiful real pine Christmas trees, with oodles and ooddles of ornaments and other Christmas gadgets, and gizmos.

In another corner there was a small counter where a rosey cheeked pudgy old lady was selling baked treats and Delicious smelling beverages where even from the door way Draco could smell incense of Nutmeg, cinnamon, and ginger.

Looking in the display Draco sees enchanted Gingerbread men that blinked, danced and walked around the display case waiting to be sold, peppermint flutes that had holes in it and whistled its enchanted notes. There was different spiked Eggnogs with a touch of Butterbeer added to some, firewhisky to others, and rum to the rest.

There was Hot Apple Cider being freely given to passersby to keep them warm in the cold. The beverage had a heating potion added to give drinkers that extra heat.

In another section was Christmas clothes.

Here Draco finds what he needs, buying a few odds and ends along with some candy canes and twizzlers. 

Checking out he heads back up to the castle, to start preparing Harry's Christmas present. 

The bed had cuffs on all four bedposts. A gag on the dresser. There was a coat rack full of different ugly looking sexual tools.

Sotting on the table was a hot plate with a gravy boat on it and a ladle.

Draco put on a santa suit but leaves the zipper down so that his penis poked through the opening.

This Draco dyes Red and white stripes so that it looked like a candy cane.

Then sits in a chair by the door for Harry to answer his invitation.

Draco did not have long to wait before in walks potter wearing a robe, once hes in he drops the robe revealing hes wearing the sexy elf costume Draco had sent him to wear for their evening together.

Draco let his eyes slide over Harry slowly taking in everything.

He wore red and green nipple Clamps with jingle bells hanging from them, with crotchless red and Green boxers. Harry's penis wrapped in a big red bow like a present.

"So fucking Hot Potter." Draco purred.

Draco noticed Harry biting his lips but chalks it up as nerves.

Draco gets up from the chair and leads Harry to the bed. 

Draco turns to Harry.

"On the bed Harry and I want you to be spread eagle like your doing a Snow angel only dont move."

Harry smiles and lays down on the bed spreading out his arms and legs.

Draco attaches the hand cuffs to his arms and legs.

Then kisses Harry softly before putting a ball and gag into Harry's mouth.

Harry puts a bell under Harrys chin.

"Instead of code words cause of the gag, just hit the bell with your chin if this gets to be to much for you." Draco instructed Harry.

He watched Harry nod.

Draco touched Harry's nipple clamps tugging them, making them jingle. Then reaches for the ladle and dips it into the gravy boat.

Bringing it over he slowly drips the hot gravy over Harry's chest.

He hears a slight muffled sound coming from the gag. Draco watches Harry for signs it might be to much for him.

When he found none. Draco poured a bigger drizzle over Harry's chest. Then bending over Draco runs the tip of his tongue slowly, over the gravy trail as his hand drizzles more gravy, as the tip of his tongue follows the trail.

Draco pours some over Harry's nipples and licks over the nipples, biting at the clamps to tug on them. Listening to the muffled moans coming from Harry's throat.

Draco slowly removes the clamps to lick at the sensitive flesh under them. Still pouring hot gravy over them as he goes.

Harry throws his head back clearly enjoying the sensations Draco was delivering.

Draco starts drizzling the gravy back down over his stomach and over Harrys bare stretched arms and legs, and drizzled some through the hole in the boxers so that it covered Harrys bare ass.

Draco then kisses and licks over the trail starting at Harry's arms, then his legs.

Draco pulls the ball and gag from Harry's mouth, wanting to hear his sounds better. 

He then licks and kisses over Harry's belly. His tongue soon finds Harry's dick..and his tongue teases at the bow before using his hands to spread Harry's ass cheeks.

Still licking the gravy trails he finally finds the end of the trail.

Draco darts a tongue into Harry's ass. Kissing and licking at Harry's opening. 

"Draco." He hears Harry whisper through his moans.

Draco felt Harry's body start to shiver and shake under him with need.

Draco pulls his tongue away and lines his body up with Harry's.

And with one hand he guides himself into the hole of Harry's boxers and thrusts deep into Harry.

They both shiver with their own pure need for each other.

Draco meant for this to be as slow as the foreplay..but the feel of Harry's tight ass clamped around his swollen cock, and their pure need broke them both.

Draco with one magic word made the hand cuffs fall off as the two of them move together as one, pounding against each other fast hard. 

The room filled with sighs, moams and then Harry was screaming Draco's name as they both come hard.

They were both drenched in sweat as draco rolls off and lays on his back breathing heavily.

Harry kissed Draco.

"I have something to share with you.."

Harry says softly.

Draco looks over at Harry hearing a note of nervousness in his tone.

"What is it Harry?"

"I went to see Promphey recently cause i thought i had a stomach bug..and well..

I'm pregnant."

Draco stares at Harry in awe.

"But how exactly is this possible?"

"Its still so rare that not even Saint mongos has an answer for this,." Harry shrugged.

Draco sighed "how ever this occured i think its awesome, it's a product of our love for each other. I will be here for you both every step of the way. I will do my best to be a father to our child. And good boyfriend to you." 

Harry grins 

"Did you like your Christmas present?" Draco asked.

Harry nods "it was magical, this is the best Christmas i ever had, between you and our soon to be baby, i dont see how we could top this."

Draco nods.

"How about we head up to bed, Snape would love to take points from you or give you detention." Draco suggested.

Harry nods as they stand and dress carefully into robes.

Harry throws on invisibility cloak. 

"What about you?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Me? I'm A Malfoy they won't do much to me." 

Harry laughes at that familiar arrogance that his Draco was so well known for.

Harry exits the Room of Requirements and goes to the Gryffindor common room.

Inside he finds Ron and Hermione sitting in the arm chair.

Harry paused concerned. They were Prefects had they ratted him out? Where they going to take points from Harry on Christmas?

But instead they wander over to Harry and throw arms around him crying. 

"We're sorry, Harry we've been really bad friendd to you. I wouldnt blame you if you hate us for our behavior. Malfoy may have bullied and picked on us for years, but if he makes you happy..then as true friends should we should be Supporting you not being shits to you. For now on we will respect and support you no matter who you choose to date."

Harry tears up and hugs them back.

"I've missed you both. But understand I love Draco..and that's not going to change."

The duo nods "and even if you decide to marry him..we will support you every step of the way. And if he hurts you we'll both kick his ass."

Harry laughs.

Then tells them about the baby he's carrying.

Both of their eyes widen in surpise and then acceptance.

"That's awesome Harry, we will happily help you with the baby when it arrives." The both say together.

"Thanks guys."

"I'm happy we're talking again..but im exhausted..i think we should talk more about this stuff in the morning."

They both agree with Harry.

Hermione disappeared into the girl's dorm. And Ron and Harry retire to their own beds.

Harry passed out asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

Smiling in his sleep.

This really was best Christmas ever. 

He had perfect Boyfriend. He was carrying Draco's baby and now he had his best friends back.


End file.
